First Impressions
by Joan1412
Summary: Aqua Lad and Speedy's first impressions of each other when titans east is first formed. Also includes some Robin/RedX.


"Everyone gathered here today has been hand picked to become members of the new titans east," Robin announces to the five teens in front of him. "So we'll start with introductions. Speedy why don't you go first?"

"Sure. I'm Roy Harper A.K.A Speedy. I specialize in archery, but I've also mastered judo, kickboxing, and karate," Speedy summarizes confidently before turning to look at the person next to him. Speedy finds himself immediately floored by the other new member. He stares at the teen next to him unaware that he was doing so. The taller teen was stunning. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back so that it curled at the base of his neck. He was clad in a deep ocean blue, metallic silver and glossy midnight black body suit that clung to his predominant pecs and washboard abs. Speedy craned his neck to take in the strangers face. His lips were a soft pink that faded nicely into his medium skin tone. Speedy made eye contact with him. His eyes were like nothing Speedy had ever seen. They were almond shaped, but the most extraordinary thing was that they had no whites. His eyes gleamed pitch black like obsidian making Speedy's heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, did I startle you? A lot of people are freaked out by my eyes," the stunning teen apologized unnecessarily out of habit.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it," Speedy tried to recover ducking his head down shyly making the other teens expression darken.

"I'm Garth otherwise known as Aqua Lad. I can breathe underwater, control water, and communicate with fish," Aqua Lad rattles off quickly and unenthusiastically put off by Speedy's reaction. "Next."

Speedy soon found out the names and abilities of the other three new members. The slender independent and strong willed dark skinned girl was Bumble Bee. She could fly, shrink to the size of a bee, and sting people with electricity from two pointed rings shaped like big B's. There were also a pair of twins named Mas and Menos who could only speak Spanish and they could move really fast when they were touching each other, but Speedy wasn't really paying attention. He was still staring at Aqua Lad, but every now and then Aqua Lad would look his way and Speedy would pretend to be looking at something else hoping Aqua Lad didn't catch him. After introductions were done the teens were left alone to get to know each other. To Speedy's surprise and horror Aqua Lad pulled him off to the side so he could talk to him one on one.

"Were you staring at me?" Aqua Lad asks the question Speedy didn't want to hear.

"N-no what are you talking about?" Speedy tries to feign innocence to no avail.

"It's Speedy right?" Aqua Lad inquires exasperated.

"Yes," Speedy replies trying to sound nonchalant and keep his cool.

"Well Speedy, I saw you staring at me. What's your deal? I don't really enjoy being stared at," Aqua Lad tries to set things straight.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Speedy trails off becoming self-conscious.

"Just what?" Aqua Lad asks his voice tight and restricted.

"Your eyes…" Speedy continues aware of the land mine of a topic he just stepped on.

"What about them?" Aqua Lad glares down at Speedy intimidatingly.

"T-they look really cool," Speedy stutters looking away to hide the blush leaking onto his face because he was embarrassed by his compliment. Aqua Lads black gem like eyes widen in surprise. _They're not the only thing that's cool about him_ Speedy thinks not brave enough to say it out loud. "I'm sorry for staring. I didn't mean anything by it."

"No, that's ok. I'm just used to people hating them or being scared by them. No ones ever really liked them before," Aqua Lad clarifies his bewilderment.

"I guess I'm the strange one then," Speedy looks down bashful and blushing bright red.

"No, thanks actually," Aqua Lad smiles genuinely at Speedy scruffling his course uncooperative pale orange hair before walking away. Speedy tries to flatten his hair back down as he watches Aqua Lad go.

"Now that that's done we can take a tour of the titans east tower," Robin guides them professionally as he starts to walk towards a door. "The titans east tower has been modified to suit your individual needs and provide proper methods of training. For instance we had a pool installed for Aqua Lad here."

"Really? Awesome! I thought I was just going to be a fish out of water," Aqua Lad grins happily.

"There's two actually. One in your room and one here that doubles as a dock for under water vehicles," Robin informs the group. "Would you like to try it out?"

"Yeah, sure!" Aqua Lad beams. _God, I didn't think he could look any more handsome, but that smile… _Speedy sighs. _He's going to push me off the deep end for sure_ Speedy blushes at his unvoiced thoughts. "Is it connected to the ocean?"

"Yes, when you open the hatch," Robin explains.

"Could you open it for a sec? I want to try something," Aqua Lad requests.

"Sure," Robin complies opening the hatch. Suddenly dozens of assorted fish appear even a dolphin.

"Cool! It works! I wasn't sure it would with all the interference on the airwaves," Aqua Lad explains.

"How did you do that? You didn't even say anything," Speedy bursts out amazed as he walks over to the edge of the pool.

"Telepathy. It only works with sea creatures though. I can't summon a bunch of people or something," Aqua Lad explains.

"Wow, you said you could communicate with fish, but you never said it was through telepathy. That's amazing," Speedy remarks unabashedly looking at all the fish in the pool.

"It's nothing really. I've always been able to do it…" Aqua Lad mumbles a mild blush on his cheeks as he pets the dolphin's head affectionately. Aqua Lad glances side ways at Speedy watching as Speedy plays with the fish in the water. _What's up with him? My first impression was that he was going to be one of those arrogant hot heads, but he doesn't act anything like that now. Now he's happy and smiling. He complements me and doesn't try to hide it when he's impressed. He's actually kind of cute like that especially when he blushes._ Aqua Lad smiles at the memory of Speedy blushing and staring directly into his eyes. _He even liked my eyes I never thought anyone ever would, but he was so honest and sincere when I asked._ Aqua Lad bends his head closer to the dolphin.

"Oh!" Speedy gasps as the dolphin swims closer. Speedy pets it gently when all the sudden it splashes him with water. "Ah! What?"

"It means he likes you," Aqua Lad smiles mischievously at Speedy.

_No it doesn't. I was just doing what you wanted_ the dolphin huffs indignantly in Aqua Lad's head.

_Yeah but he doesn't need to know that_ Aqua Lad tells the dolphin telepathically.

_It doesn't matter if you tell him or not you're still going to get wet_ the dolphin chuckles.

"Huh?" Aqua Lad spins around to see Speedy just as he pushes him into the pool. Aqua Lad falls in a bit ungracefully and sinks to the bottom of the pool. Speedy watches concerned as the air bubbles stop coming. _But he said he could breathe underwater. So this should be no big deal right?_ Speedy worries to himself. He leans over farther just to catch a glimpse of something swimming to the surface. He falls backwards as he sees the water rise from the pool with Aqua Lad lounging on top of it.

"Whoa!" Speedy exclaims before the realization hits him. Aqua Lad stretches out his arms and brings them together in a great show mans gesture with an evil grin on his face. "Wait! Don't!"

All the water comes crashing down soaking not only Speedy, but the rest of the titan's east new recruits and Robin as well.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away with that Scott free Aqua Lad," Bumble Bee challenges him coming up behind him and pushing him off his perch and back into the pool.

"Fiesta de la piscina!" Mas and Menos call in unison as they speed away to the pool. Robin smacks his head with his hand exasperated as Red X his arch nemesis pokes his head in the door.

"Psst! Robin? Want to catch a movie? That new action movie you wanted to see is out now and I thought we could go see it together. Maybe go get dinner or something later?" Red X offers.

"Yeah that sounds great. They won't even notice I'm gone and if they do they'll have to figure things out themselves," Robin fumes as he follows Red X out to his motorcycle.

"You should probably change before we go to the movies Robin. you're soaking wet," Red X remarks.

"Yeah no thanks to Aqua Lad. Ugh! That pool's going to be a big mess tomorrow," Robin rubs his temples aggravated.

"Don't worry about it today. That's tomorrow besides you need to change clothes. If you don't hurry I'll have no choice, but to help you," Red X grins making Robin blush.

"I'll be right back. Don't come after me," Robin says sternly.

"On second thought why don't you just come to my place? You have a change of clothes there right?" Red X asks plotting.

"Yeah, so?" Robin returns confused.

"So? What do _you_ think?" Red X coos as he grabs Robin up in his arms and traces designs on his stomach.

"You have the order wrong Red X," Robin corrects him weakly a small blush springs to his face as he understands what Red X is insinuating. "Movie, dinner, then… what ever else you want to do…"

"Oh come on Robin you're no fun haven't you ever wanted to have dessert before dinner? Maybe even after dinner as well," Red X teases Robin who blushes bright red. "It's settled then."

Red X picks Robin up and sets him gently on the back of his motorcycle. Robin grabs Red X's waist before breaking the silence.

"You know two can play at that game," Robin whispers as he reaches to kiss Red X's ear through the mesh fabric of his mask making Red X blush underneath it.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Red X growls as he revs the engine and they speed away.

Robin plays with his soaking wet cape as he looks at himself in the mirror of Red X's bathroom.

_He's right I do need to loosen up sometimes or I'll be so strung out I'll break_ Robin thinks to himself contemplating his options. Red X is sitting on his bed playing with a loose string on his sleeve as Robin comes back out of the bathroom still in his wet clothes. His head snaps up at the sound of the bathroom door closing.

"Richard, what? I thought you were going to change so we can go to the movies," Red X questions Richard confused.

"I am Jason," Richard replies in a sexy whisper as he closes his eyes, removing his mask, and shaking his hair out of its usual spiky do sending it in all directions some of it coming to rest askew across his face playfully. Jason feels his face heat up in expectation underneath his mask. Richard sets his mask down on the dresser and opens his eyes to show Jason the shining clear pools of blue that were unafraid to meet his metallic steel gray ones.

Richard pulls the ties to his cape and lets it fall to the floor before he unbuckles his utility belt taking his time and drawing out the suspense. Then he deposits it onto the dresser casually in no hurry. Jason takes a quick breath as Richard runs his hands down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head slowly. Richard places his hands on his hips and slides them down leisurely catching the waist of his pants on his thumbs. Richard pulls them all the way down and stands in front of a dumbfounded Jason waiting for a response, but he gets none. Richard sashays over to Jason putting his arms around Jason's neck and lounging in his lap.

"What's wrong Jason? Didn't think I could be sexy?" Richard asks in a low amused growl.

"N-no," Jason gulps his eyes wide underneath his mask. "You're always sexy. You drive me crazy, but you've never tried to seduce me before not like this."

"Awww are you embarrassed? I bet you're blushing under that mask," Richard purrs as he strokes Jason's neck up to his chin and pulls off the mask to reveal a hot and panting Jason.

"I'm blushing, but not because I'm embarrassed," Jason growls back as he pulls Richard onto the bed.


End file.
